The present invention relates generally to cryptography, and in particular to a method of encrypting digital information rendering it more difficult to decipher using computer-assisted techniques. Although the invention is applicable to a wide range of applications, it finds particular utility in an encryption system for keyless entry locks, such as keyless entry locks for automotive applications.
Cyclic redundancy code (CRC) processes have been used in cryptographic systems for remote keyless entry of vehicles and other applications. A conventional CRC process can be analyzed using Galois Field theory. While the decrypting of CRC processes is beyond the skill of most persons, CRC encryption schemes can be readily broken by persons who have an understanding of Galois Field theory. Persons with such an understanding could, for example, program a computer in accordance with this theory to decrypt the encrypted digital information by reversing the CRC process.
The present invention utilizes an improved method of encrypting digital information in a way which renders conventional Galois Field theory and computerized decryption analysis virtually useless. The improved encryption method can be implemented to greatly complicate the analysis required to decrypt the digital information, thereby greatly increasing the resistance to cryptographic attack. The method can be implemented at virtually no additional cost and it can be added by retrofit to an existing encryption system, requiring as little as one additional processor clock cycle.
According to the improved method a real field operation or integer ring operation (e.g. an add with carry operation) is introduced or interposed into the middle of the CRC process. While the CRC process may be readily represented using a Galois Field analysis, the Integer Ring operation does not readily translate into a Galois Field paradigm. Thus, without a priori knowledge of where in the CRC cycle the Integer Ring operation was performed and further without a priori knowledge of the precise nature of the Integer Field operation, it is virtually impossible to use conventional Galois Field theory to decrypt the digital information.
According to one aspect of the invention a method of encrypting an digital information is provided whereby a mask is selected and this mask and the digital information are represented each as a predetermined number of bits in the Galois Field. A multiplication in the Galois Field GF(2.sup.n), equivalent to a polynomial convolution operation, between the digital information, and the mask is then commenced by multiplying and adding the Galois Field GF(2) a first portion of the bits of the digital information, with a first portion of the bits of the mask to obtain a first resultant.
The convolution operation is then temporarily halted after a predetermined number of multiplications. Next an offset integer of a predetermined number of bits is selected and this integer, along with the first resultant are represented in the Integer Ring, whereupon an Integer Ring operation between the first resultant and the offset integer are performed to obtain a second resultant. The second resultant is then substituted for the first resultant and the second resultant and mask are then again represented in the Galois Field and the convolution operation is resumed, using the second resultant in place of the first. The convolution operation is resumed by multiplying and adding the Galois Field the remaining portion of the bits of the second resultant with the remaining portion of the bits of the mask to obtain an encrypted digital information.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawing.